paranaturalfandomcom-20200214-history
Journalism Clubroom
|type = Clubroom |location=Mayview Middle School |firstappearance= }} The Journalism Clubroom is the meeting area for Mayview Middle School's Journalism Club, which consists of Suzy, Collin Sloinne, and Dimitri Danger. It is located in room 304, across from the school's library. Overview Displayed on the room's door is slightly-tilted black sign depicting the club's name. The clubroom itself is known to contain large bookshelves on the left and right walls; a brown desk in front of a window on the far wall, which holds a white CRT computer with a black mousepad; and a black swivel chair. Various yellow sticky notes and white sheets of paper are strewn across the desk, bookshelves, and window. In Chapter 5, a piece of old spy equipment is placed on the desk after Suzy blackmails the ham radio club. Paranatural Chapter 1 Suzy takes Max into the clubroom while showing him around the school, introducing him to Dimitri. She invites Max to visit the clubroom again while in Mr. Spender's History class, telling him its location when Spender keeps Max after class. The Journalism Club later watches Max exchange numbers with Isabel and Ed, and Suzy decides to look into Max for his "betrayal". Chapter 5 Suzy, Dimitri and Collin head to the clubroom after Gym class in order to get dirt on the Activity Club via a wire placed on Max. Collin leaves in a huff after being teased by Dimitri while trying to get the spy equipment to work, saying that he had other friends. Dimitri then proceeds to ruin the operation by tangling himself in the equipment's wires so Suzy can't hear the Activity Club's conversation, lying to Suzy about what's being said, and "forgetting" to record the audio. Dimitri then leaves Suzy alone in favor of getting lunch. Shortly afterwards, Lisa discovers Suzy's wire on Max and destroys it. Trivia * The sticky notes on the club's desk and bookshelf on read: ** "ALWAYS GO FOR THE BIGGER SCOOP" ** "NO STORIES ABOUT CATS" ** "VICE PRINCIPAL DUMONT LIES" ** "THE GYM HAS AN ALARM" ** "NO ONE CARES ABOUT THE SCHOOL B(?)" ** "DON'T TRUST THE ACTIVITY CLUB"" * The note mentioning the vice principal acts as foreshadowing towards her eventual appearance in Chapter 5. Although her name is given as "DuMont" on the note, it was later changed to DuNacht in order to form a pairing pun with Principal Pleezdoo's name ("please do", "do not").[https://twitter.com/paranaturalzack/status/633165844726550528 "background details in chapter one state that the vice principal's name is DuMont but it's since changed to DuNacht"] Zack Morrison @paranaturalzack (17 Aug 2015) Gallery Journalism_Clubroom_-_Mayview_Middle_School_Ch1Pg30.png|The clubroom's first appearance. ( ) Journalism Clubroom Ch5Pg106.png|The club's members rushing into the clubroom. ( ) Journalism Clubroom Ch5Pg123 01.png|Suzy and Dimitri using their spy equipment. ( ) Journalism Clubroom Ch5Pg123 02.png|Suzy and Dimitri after the former loses her temper. ( ) Journalism Clubroom Ch5Pg124.png|Suzy gesturing towards the spy equipment. ( ) References Category:Locations Category:Locations in Mayview Middle School Category:Chapter 1 Locations Category:Chapter 5 Locations